amor inmortal
by monalisatormenta
Summary: Morder..estilo siglo xx...drago manodura es un cazador de vampiros que esta dispuesto a dar todo por acabar con todos ellos.hipo haddock es un vampiro peliblanco de ojos verdes, su encanto hace que todos los que lo vean caigan ante su ando drago encuentra a hipo en una de los ataques hacia el pueblo de berk algo surge en el corazón de ambos.
1. Chapter 1:resumen

El amor aveces Puede Ser raro, y mas si es Entre dos species Que Luchan Entre Ellas Mismas


	2. Chapter 2

En una noche como cualquier otra el pequeño pueblo de Berk otra vez fue atacado por...Vampiros.

*Punto de vista de Drago*

Como siempre una vez al mes los malditos chupa sangre atacan y se llevan a varias personas. Yo junto con otros clanes de otros pueblos hemos atacado a varios de ellos, los matamos al igual que ellos han matado a los nuestros

Esa noche en una de las casa vi entrar a uno de esos chupa sangre, entre rápido para ayudar a la gente que estaba ahí pero me encontré con otra cosa...enfrente de mi estaba un chico peliblanco con ojos verdes muy hermosos a mi punto. Me le quede mirando cuando de repente sentí que algo paso alado de mí y se fue hasta la mejilla del chico, este grito y cayó al piso.

Iba a ir a ayudarlo pero cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos eran...de color rojo, era un vampiro, me voltee y atrás de mi estaba Eret. Él le había lanzado una estaca al chico, pero la estaca había cortado solamente la mejilla del chico.

El chico se paro rápidamente y mostró sus colmillos, pensé que nos iba a atacar pero no...por uno de los agujeros que había en el techo( que el había hecho para entrar) salio de un salto

Eret y yo salimos afuera de la casa rápidamente para encontrar que los chupa sangre se habían ido, el chico aun estaba en el techo, iba a gritarle pero dio un salto que lo impulso hasta el cielo, vi que alguien lo agarraba y se lo llevaba

Después de que todos los chupa sangre se habían ido nos dimos cuenta de que no se había llevado a nadie a excepción de unos animalea

No dejo de pensar en ese chico...¿ porque sus ojos eran verdes si todos los vampiros tiene los ojos rojos?

Necesito saber mas de el, necesito volverlo amver

*Punto de viste de Hiccup*

Era la primera vez que salía a cazar fuera de los dominios de mi Aquelarre. El que se me permitiera salir fue toda una sorpresa para mí, no solo por el hecho de ser el más peculiar de todos gracias a mi cabello blanco y ojos verdes, sino por mi aversión de ingerir sangre directo de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, esa noche fue diferente pues al parecer ya era tiempo que fuese capaz de buscar mi propia fuente de alimento.

Salimos en un grupo conformado por al menos treinta vampiros, algunos rostros me eran familiares y otros desconocidos, pero no era de extrañar dada mi naturaleza solitaria; una parte de los Vampiros parecía odiarme solo por mi cabello y manera de beber sangre, mientras que el resto me repudiaba por ser tan poco Vampiro y no poseer una vena sanguinaria. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No encontraba divertido masacrar y secuestrar humanos por mera diversión, drenarlos o dejarlos desangrarse como el resto de su especie.

– Vaya, vaya. Pero si no es otro más que Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III en persona. –hice una mueca al escuchar la voz sarcástica de uno de los Vampiros. Rodé mis ojos con fastidio, en mi opinión personal era ridículo la cizaña que se tenían conmigo– Será mejor que no arruines nuestra caza con tus estúpidas opiniones.

– Está bien, si los humanos te capturan no trataré de rescatarte –le dije sin darle tiempo a responder, era hora de partir y no quería permanecer más tiempo cerca de ellos.

La manera en que nos descubrieron fue…un poco estúpida y escandalosa en mi opinión personal. Habíamos logrado infiltrarnos silenciosos, fundiéndonos con las sombras, pero todo se perdió cuandos empezaron a atacar a los humanos de forma escandalosa, les mordían y absorbían la sangre sin encantarlos o por lo menos hipnotizarlos, por lo que estos no paraban de gritar. Sí, sin duda alguna algunos de mi especie eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para dar a notar su presencia a los Cazadores.

Yo por mi parte fui más simplista e inteligente, sabía que si no me daba prisa era cuestión de minutos para que el resto diera a conocer nuestra presencia, por lo que hice un agujero en el techo y entre, no quería alimentarme de forma directa pero no tenía de otra, estaba llegando a mi límite de resistencia y necesitaba re-abastecerme. Sin embargo, mi posible alimentación fue interrumpida cuando un humano irrumpió en la casa. Este era alto y fornido, de brillantes y profundos ojos castaños, nuestras miradas se encontraron, manteniendo nuestra atención uno en el otro; sentí que algo rozaba mi mejilla llevándome al suelo por la sorpresa mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, el cual no duró mucho pues me recuperé. Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y sisee mostrando mis colmillos a la persona que me ataco, siendo este otro humano de cabello negro. No tenía tiempo para esto por lo que opté por la manera más sencilla de salir, por el mismo lugar por el que entré. Salí del lugar dando un salto quedando sobre el techo, al parecer los humanos que me descubrieron pensaron lo mismo pues me siguieron desde afuera.

Era momento de irse, por lo que dando un gran salto me fui del lugar pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ser interceptado por una de mis pocas amigas, Camicazi, una Vampiresa rubia de ojos celestes cual témpanos de hielo. Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta.

– Estoy bien, nada grave que no pueda sanar –le susurré con una pequeña sonrisa, esta solo asintió, por lo que seguimos nuestro camino de regreso.


End file.
